


[PODFIC] 2:30 AM

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Atmospheric Effects, Audio Content, Denial, Happy Halloween!, Hitchhiking, I made this as spooky as possible, Jesse didn't listen to what his mama said, M/M, Mild Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, background Gency, cryptids in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Xiiee's Summary:"Jesse should have listened to his mother. But instead, he went and picked up a hitchhiker in the middle of the woods around 2:30 AM.Maybe it wasn't that much of a good idea after all."





	[PODFIC] 2:30 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [2:30 AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322134) by [Xiiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiiee/pseuds/Xiiee). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

 

All story credit goes to [Xiiee ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiiee/pseuds/Xiiee)<3

~Happy Halloween~ 

 

Total Length: 02:23:28

 

Play/Download via Google Drive:

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MreQlgWNLq0y6N9nSC2fPJ5XBU2DZFjY)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GgbAgvb342FP9_cbxgXzW90FULS27756)

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fOOL5w_EFBsQaMrSeYOVEv5KAgxiDHq-)

[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1negkHYKL_2PFOrgmjN72cYOZBQZRyPFE)

 

Listen on tumblr:

Chapter 1: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/178934906502/chapter-1-part-1-of-230am-by-xiiee-author-blog), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/178934932413/chapter-1-part-2-of-230am-by-xiiee-author-blog)

Chapter 2: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/179163806210/chapter-2-part-1-of-230am-by-xiiee-author-blog), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/179164628659/chapter-2-part-2-of-230am-by-xiiee-author-blog), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/179165462844/chapter-2-part-3-of-230am-by-xiiee-author-blog)

Chapter 3: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/179401847045/chapter-3-part-1-of-230am-by-xiiee-author-blog), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/179402698681/chapter-3-part-2-of-230am-by-xiiee-author-blog), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/179403553689/chapter-3-part-3-of-230am-by-xiiee-author-blog)

Chapter 4: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/179638102078/chapter-4-part-1-of-230am-by-xiiee-author-blog), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/179638859471/chapter-4-part-2-final-part-of-230am-by-xiiee)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
